Snow Angel
Snow Angels, or Holiday 2009 Dragons, were the first all-female Holiday species given out during Christmas of 2009. They are only capable of producing more Snow Angel eggs during a certain period when Christmas is celebrated in December. They can still be bred to all year round, producing the male's breed of egg. Each scroll/account is currently limited to 2 CBs of this breed, like all other Christmas dragons. In the past, this breed was limited to 2 per scroll/account, whether bred or CB. Any other Snow Angel eggs that were obtained were automatically abandoned if picked up in the abandoned page or main cave, and after 30 minutes if bred. A unique trait of the Snow Angel, and a feature not originally intended, is the existence of three possible adult sprites with three different wing patterns. The spriters worked on the Snow Angel sprite during the three weeks before Christmas and during its development, JaziandCo suggested three kind of wing patterns (referred by the spriters as "Full patterned/Full colored/Tri-colored", "White tipped" and "Full gold"). Not able to come to a decision, they asked TJ09 which pattern he liked the best. Eventually, one of the quartet had the idea to release all three types. Users' scrolls were coded to only have one type among the three possible choices, so it was (and still is) not possible to obtain more than one adult sprite coloration on the same scroll. Regardless of lineage, any Snow Angel dragon will take on the adult form that the user's scroll has designated for it. Snow Angels were the first Holiday dragon to have a Spriter's Alt version released, and the feature was added unintentionally. Originally, the artists had one of the three available designs on their scroll; Dis asked JaziandCo to make a special colored version to use as an avatar (a tan body version with Tri-Colored wings) and when TJ09 saw this new sprite, he decided to release it as a fourth exclusive version of this dragon to give only to the three spriters as a surprise, thus introducing the tradition of Spriter's Alt versions for Holiday dragons on spriters' scrolls. For this reason, there weren't Spriter's Alt hatchlings for the Snow Angel. Under the old Breed sort, these dragons sorted as "Christmas 2009 Dragon" on a user's scroll. As of August 14, 2016, they now sort using their Encyclopedia name of "Holiday Dragon (2009)". Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg fills you with holiday cheer." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It's very festively colored." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It's very festively colored. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Holiday dragons are a very mysterious breed. They are only seen during winter, and even then it is hard to catch a glimpse of one. They are responsible for the general cheer that spreads during the holidays. In essence, they are the “Spirits of Winter.”" Sprite Artist(s) *Dis (All) *JaziandCo (All) *TheAntimonyElement (Adult) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *Due to several users figuring out how sprites were assigned to scrolls, TJ removed the variations on New Year's Eve. They were eventually restored, but some users ended up with a variation different from the one they got before and, while some users got the variation they wanted, some got the one they liked the least. *Dis revealed that this dragon was intentionally designed, at its time, to be released as the first dragon whose egg color palette did not match that of its hatchling. *On December 24, 2010, all bred Snow Angels gendered male. This was a glitch and was fixed by TJ09 later. Category:No Habitat Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Holiday Category:Dis Category:TheAntimonyElement Category:JaziandCo Category:Western Dragons Category:Alternates Category:Christmas Dragons Category:Christmas Category:Ice Element Dragons Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:Change aligned dragons Category:Primary Affinity: Ice